sleeping sephiroth
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: Sephiroth has been sleeping for a 1000 years ago and finally wakes up to a scared girls voice he gets out of his coffin he arrives to find her in trouble when he stops them and she is left alone with him he sees she is beautiful and he kisses her.


Title: Sleeping Sephiroth

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Aerith Gainsborough

List and theme#/name: beta #12. 1000 years ago

Rating:for everyone

Summary: Sephiroth was sleeping since a 1000 years ago and has been in a long sleep when he hears a noise and feels a girls voice from above wondering what was happening when he wakes up with his eyes red and blurry he rubs his eyes and gets them into focus to find himself in a coffin of some sort and he got out it looked like he was at a shrine or some holy place to where the noise was he followed the halls to find a girl being struggling by two guys who were holding her and he didn't know what was happening until he called out hey and they stop what they were doing with the girl and let her go to where she fell on the cement and ran away and left leavig the girl alone with the stranger who she didn't know. She looked up at him wondering between being afraid or not afraid and if it was safe to approach him or not since she was interested in the stranger who she wanted to know his name. She got up from the ground while backing away a little from him coming forward to see what was worng with her. When he approaches her he stood in front of her he said to her "don't worry girl I don't bite" he said in his mind "I don't bite much". Sephiroth introduces himself and said his name is Sephiroth while Aerith gets up all the courage she has and introduces herself as Aerith Gainsborough and she was glad to meet him and talked to him too and likes his name since he likes her name and wants to get to know her with him thinking will it work with me being with her or not or will it work with us both loving each other for the rest of our lives while still wondering what year he just woke up in!

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII nor am I making any money from any of the characters I merely borrow them from time to time.

Chapter1

Sephiroth was downstairs sleeping in his coffin since it has been a 1000 years ago when he starts to move by a voice up above he thought who is that voice that i'm hearing it sounds like a frightened girls voice.

Hewoke up with red eyes and sat up after opening the casket where he was and rubbed his eyes to get away from the redness when he heard it louder from above and he wondered what the comotion was that woke him up from his long sleep.

He got out of the casket that he was sleeping and followed the tunnel all the way to the top of the shrine to where it looked to him like a shirne.

As the voice of the girl got louder as he walked a couple of ways straight after being on the surface from walking a long way from down below he wondered what was up with everyone including the girl who sounded like she was in trouble.

When he got closer to the location which was at the front of the doors that were opened he went outside to see what it was and noticed a girl struggling while being held in both of the boys arms he wanted to know what's happening when he yelled out to them "hey let her go".

The boys looked at him and panicked because they thought that the legend around the shrine was true and seeing him they dropped the girl on the ground and ran off the property leaving the girl behind them in fear.

When the girl looked at him from being dropped on the floor she panicked and got up from the ground and stood looking at him wondering what she was going to do since she was alone with him.

When he approached her where she stood she was trying not to panic when she was in front of him where he stood before her.

She panic and was even more afriad even if she thought he looked handsome and wanted to get to know him but still being afraid of him and backing away a little until sephiroth told her "don't be afraid girl I don't bite just be calm and we can talk ok".

Where he stared at her and said that to her when he was thinking in his head "I don't bite much" while he smiled inside his head ut trying to get her to understand and not be afraid of him like she already was.

When she stopped backing away because her back hit something she looked at him trying to get courage to speak to him while she was trying to not be afraid of him anymore.

Since she barely knew him and wanted to get enough courage to speak to him and talk to him and wanted to know where he came from since he saved her from the two boys that had her.

She got her courage and has it enough to try to speak to him and ask his name. She stood away from the back of where she bumped into and walked to him until she stood a few feet from him close enough to being close to his face but not real close.

She said to him while trying not to be nervous "thank you for saving me from the two boys I was wondering since you saved me if you could tell me your name please because I would like to know your name since your the one that saved me".

She was telling him "and I feel like I want to get to know you since you seem like a nice and strong person to me and I am trying to not be afraid of you even if i'm nervous of you know and right now i'm babbling".

She finished and told him "sorry for babbling to you but I just want to know you name since your the one that saved me from the two boys so can you tell me so that I can know".

He smiled at her for her babbling and thought it was cute for her to babble he heard what she said to him he decided to answer her since she was waiting for his answer.

He told her "your welcome i'm happy that I saved you from those boys my name is Sephiroth and don't worry about your babbling being a problem because I happen to like you babbling when you speak now I was wondering what's your name and why was those two boys bothering you".

She nervously blushed in front of him said to him "well my name is Aerith and the boys that had me that I was struggling with were Zach and Cloud".

She told him "and they have been bugging me and bothering me and following me for a long time and finally they got a chance to grab me and I didn't like it and that's why I was struggling but thanks for saving me from them again Sephiroth".

He nodded his head smiled at her and told her "well i'm happy that I got you away from them and that I saved you Aerith from being whatever it is that you needed saving from that was from those boys which I have no idea why they were attack such a wonderful and beautiful pretty girl like you Aerith".

She blushed and told him "thank you sephiroth your very nice and thanks for the compliments it means a lot to me that you said that", as she was speaking she didn't notice that she moved real close to him until their hands were almost touching each other.

He noticed that shewas real close to him and heard what she said to him that he smiled at her and couldn't wait to grab her and pull her into his arms to kiss her.

Since he realized that she was real close a bit to where their faces were almost facing each other close enough for him to kiss her since he started to love her.

She noticed that she was close to him to where their faces were touching and she felt like she wanted to kiss him but was waiting to see if he would make the move first since she had a feeling he wanted to kiss her himself.

When he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms he leaned down to her face and kissed her she was shocked by the kiss he gave her that she never had before since it was her first kiss and then she kissed him back showing her feelings for him without saying it to him in words.

After they kissed and he pulled away from her he told her "now do you know my feelings for you I love you Aerith didn't I tell you that yet", she blushed and told him "you know I didn't think I have known that before meeting you today and I love you to Sephiroth".

He smiled he said to her "i'm happy you said that Aerith now on that note of our feelings for each other I was wondering what year this is that I woke up in".

She looked at him funny said to him "what having you been sleeping for a long time or something", he told her yes I have been sleeping for a long time Aerith for a 1000 years ago actually and I woke up and found you being attacked sort of by thosqe two boys and even if I am happy to save and love you to I really need to know what the year is this year so I can be with you for a long time".

She smiled at him she told him "well the year here is 2010 and I hope that yopu have been well today since you woke up from the long sleep you have had and told me about and since I love you a lot I wouldn't mind us being together for a long time".

He smiled told her "I wouldn't mind us being together for a long time either now how about I give you another kiss and we can solve whatever we have withb each other for a long time being with each other for our love so what do you say Aerith".

She smiled said to him "i'll like that sephiroth very much", he nodded said to her "good i'm glad you said that", after the both of them talked more to each other he gave her a kiss signifying his love for her in a long time for the both of them together.


End file.
